Black Secrets
by Shadamyrox13
Summary: Black Doom promised Shadow he'd rise again. But why is Shadow's little family he has finally earned Black Doom's source of revenge? New characters introduced. Rated T for safety. Enjoy. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Chapter 1

Dun dun dun! Here we are folks! A new story!! Boo yeah baby! This takes place 1 week after !

* * *

**Black Secrets Chapter One, Mysterious Circumstances.**

"Because I still believe in destiny, that you and I were meant to be.." Kiara's angelic voice rang through the halls and rooms of Apartment 12.

Ever since Kiara and her friends had found the _Cinderella III _DVD in an old cardboard box, the song _I still Believe _had been her favourite song. She'd been singing it for five whole days. It seemed like the nightmare had never happened exactly one week ago. Neither Shadow nor Kiara had given the dream any thought since the night it had occurred.

**With G.U.N…**

"Does anyone have an explanation for the extremely odd behaviours of the animals here? They have been fleeing the city as though something sinister is afoot." Said the G.U.N Commander.

"These circumstances are highly unprecedented, Sir." replied an officer.

"Indeed. Anyone with information is ordered to report it to me." said The Commander.

"Sir, yes Sir!" Saluted the officers, returning to their regular duties.

**Inside the Black Comet…**

"Things are all going according to plan, Master." said a black bug-eyed alien.

"Do not trouble me, that little hedgehog caused more damage than I initially thought." Black Doom ordered.

"Yes sir. Achar must always do as his Master orders. When does Master need his next Bloodroot Potion?" Achar's squeaky voice asked.

" Tell Kuro to bring my next dosage." Black Doom commanded.

" Yes sir. If Kuro is to know something than Kuro must know!" Achar squeaked.

Achar rushed ungracefully out the archway leading to Black Doom's resting quarters.

"KURO! KU-RO! Master wants his potion brought in by you!" Achar squealed.

"Tell 'Master' to get his own potion! I take orders from nobody! I ain't his slave!" said Kuro, his voice like Cartman's in _South Park_.

"If Father wants his potion from you, you shall give it to him. Otherwise, you will become food for the-" Began a black and red female hedgehog.

"Sissy! Father said not to tell!" Said a small blonde hedgehog.

"Your job is to help Mother brew the Bloodroot Potion, not discipline me!" said the black and red hedgehog.

"Malodora, if you must know, Mother ran out of Black Daisy petals." Said the blonde.

"Silence, Peyton!" Malodora snapped,

"I don't care! At least I don't spill Daddy's secrets!" Peyton says, sticking her nose in the air.

"He deserves that bitter fate!" Malodora screeched, her gothic black gown and cape making her look like a bat. Peyton turned away and raged away, her magenta gown sailing about behind her.

* * *

What is Black Doom's secret? Will Kuro ever learn to shut up? Who are Malodora and Peyton? All will be revealed later in the story!

Review, OK?

Shadamyrox13.


	2. Chapter 2, The Diary

This is the second chapter of _Black Secrets_, The reason this won't be updated often is because I find this story sort of boring to write. Sorry. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2. The Diary.**

Kiara tossed the obstructions out of her closet. Old clothes, books, homework and even shoes.

Suddenly her small hands closed around a leather-bound book. This was strange. She hadn't put any leather books in the closet. Curiously she pulled it out. It was an old diary. The pages were crumbling away at her touch. The cover had only a symbol on it, No year. But she remembered that symbol. Her nightmare had depicted someone with those kinds of symbol on the end of chains closed around the creature's neck. Cautiously opening it, she saw these symbols, bunched together like words and sentences.

Perhaps it's written in runes, Kiara thought.

But these runes were unlike the ones her teacher had shown her class at school.

There seemed to be twenty-six symbols, one for each letter. Small lines and dots sufficed as punctuation.

What kind of writing is this? Kiara thought.

She wished she knew of a way to translate it.

The moment she thought this, the ink forming the runes flooded and swirled around, reforming into English before her eyes.

_When the leaves fall, the innocent will follow._

It read.

Kiara ran to find a pen.

_My name is Kiara. I am nine._

She wrote in the book.

_A pleasure to meet you. _

The book said back.

_What do you know about animals? My dog hates being outside alone, and he used to be fine._

Kiara wrote.

_Perhaps there is something that frightens it._

The book replied.

_But there aren't any snakes or spiders… _

Kiara faltered.

_Snakes and spiders are only the beginning of fearful creatures…_

**With Shadow…**

Kiara had been very quiet for at least half an hour now.

She must be up to something, he thought.

But inside her room, she was only cleaning up.

At least she's not a slob like Sonic and Silver, he thought.

**Flashback.**

'Ugh… I can't see any floor! ' a teenage Shadow thought, glancing round the Sixth-year boys dorm. Sure enough, the floor had Sonic's gym pants draped over an armchair, Silver's underwear was decorating a corner, Knuckles' schoolbooks were strategically placed around the room, Mephiles' rubbish from midnight feasts lay everywhere, and basically, almost everything was out of place. Shadow's part of the room however, had everything in it's right place. Books were ordered alphabetically, clothes in the closet, shoes and socks put away, bed made just so…

Six minutes later…

"Holy Mackerel! The janitor's cleaned up." Sonic yelled.

"Where are my chip sandwiches? I thought I hid them really well! Cough up, Sonic!" Mephiles yelled.

"Oh my god! My underpants! Where are they! Mephiles, YOU STOLE MY UNDERPANTS!" Silver panicked.

"My books! I left them here. Professor Sharpe will kill me if I don't finish that essay!" Knuckles bellowed.

"All I did was clean up! Don't I get a "thanks, I really appreciate it"?" Shadow asked.

" GOD DAMN SHADOW THE NEAT FREAK!" Mephiles yelled.

"You have OCD? OMG!" Sonic joked.

"You need to see a shrink! Badly!" Knuckles cried.

"I hate you! Now Blaze is going to see me naked, you hid my clothes." Silver yelled.

"Considering what you two were doing during Kinetics, I don't think she'll care." Shadow said slyly.

"That's private!" Silver yelled.

"But the whole class saw it." Said Mephiles.

"Ewww." Knuckles said.

"It was a god damn kiss, not "you-know"! Geez!" Silver snapped.

"It's easy to get to you! Talk loudly about your love life!" Sonic said, laughing.

"Do you think she's ready for "Second Base" yet?" Mephiles asked, cracking up.

**End Flashback.**

Shadow snickered. He hadn't thought of that in ages.

He hadn't laughed like that in days. G.U.N were constantly plaguing him with questions, Amy had been on the phone all the time, Kiara was too much grown up to do anything really silly. It was why Amy joked that Kiara "Stood on tiptoes" and was "Born thirty-five".

* * *

Review please! BTW, Shadow is fifteen in the flashback.

Shadamyrox13.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, long time no see, peoples, cause I've been planning a collab with MasqueradesGirl243.**

**Here's chapter 3 for your enjoyment!**

* * *

**Chapter 3,More Mysteries solved.**

**How the diary got into Kiara's closet…**

Malodora held the diary in one hand, moving along like a snail.

Closing her clawed hand around the knob of the closet door, she pulled it silently open, slipped the diary in and ran to a window, where Peyton was sitting on a Black Hawk, waiting.

"About time!" Peyton snapped.

Malodora just hoisted herself onto the alien, slapped it hard, then they were sailing through the air.

"There's a Military vehicle! Break left, break left!" Malodora yelled.

Peyton tilted left and the Black Hawk soared where Malodora had specified.

It was dawn when they arrived back to the comet, soaring into the strategically placed entrance.

"Did you do it?" Black Doom asked.

"Yes Father." Malodora said in a docile but evil way.

"But she took _forever! _I swear I got at least three crow's feet on my face waiting for her." Peyton sniffed.

"Jeez, is that all you care about? How many wrinkles you have?" Malodora asked incredulously.

**At Shadow's…**

Ding Dong!

"I'll get it!" Shadow yelled out.

Normally Shadow hated using the phone and answering the door because of all the charity freaks and door-to-door salespeople and fundraisers and Indian telemarketer people.

***FLASHBACK***

Phone: Ring, ring!

Shadow: Hello?

Indian Telemarketer: oo iz een charge of theez beesness?

Shadow: Excuse me?

Indian Telemarketer: Would you lahke ah Optus deal?

Shadow: No.

Indian Telemarketer: But you get the first fahve months free.

Shadow: I don't give a-

Indian Telemarketer: Bye.

***END FLASHBACK***

Shadow opened the door to see two little Girl Scouts.

Both of them screamed and ran back to their car when he opened the door.

In the driver's window was the Indian Telemarketer,

they drove away before Shadow could say a word.

* * *

I'm ending here because I'm really bored with this story at the moment.

Consider it discontinued until further notice. Sorry for any inconvenience.

By the way, does anyone want a sequel to Sonic 06 10 years later, or will I dump that idea in the trash can?

Oh, and PM, review, check out Back to the castle by MasqueradesGirl243 and I will be a very happy author! ;)

Shadamyrox13.


End file.
